Sasuke THE LAST
by usura-tialmant
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke agonizan tras su batalla final...Kishimoto tiene mucho que contarnos, pero esta es mi versión de lo que esta por pasar. Un PRO- Team 7 frente a las guerras de las parejas (POSIBLE ACTUALIZACIÓN CON SASUNARUSASU)


Faltan en teoría menos de 12 horas que la publicación de naruto, pero no he podido resistir la tentación de dejar lo que es mi predicción y lo que me gustaría que pasara, sin parejas ni NaruHinas ni Sasusakus, simplemente el punto de vista de Sasuke...es una historia muy corta y con poco contenido...pero ya veremos que hace Kishimoto, hasta entonces espero que os guste el final que tengo en mi cabeza!

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke THE LAST<strong>

_by usura-tonkachi (AKA usura-tialmant)_

El sol estaba llegando a su punto más alto cuando los pasos de Sakura y Kakashi llegaron a los pies de los heridos. Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada por la escena, los dos jóvenes sangraban por el brazo cercenado, inmóviles con los rostros pálidos, sus respiraciones débiles.

-Ey,- alzó levemente la cabeza el rubio con una sonrisa debilitada- S-Sakura -chan…-

El moreno, al escuchar la voz a su lado abrió los ojos lentamente, con apenas un leve brillo en ellos. Sakura no dudó en largas zancadas acabar con la distancia que los separaba arrodillándose entre ellos colocando una de sus manos encima del pecho de sus dos amigos.

- Aguantad, ¡Os voy a curar!- dijo con determinación reteniendo las lágrimas, no era momento para mostrar debilidad. Escuchó la risa dolorida de Naruto- ¡Ahorrad aire!- ordenó mirando al rubio.

Haruno cerró los ojos concentrándose en curar las heridas de los, pudiendo notar que la manos sobre el pecho de Naruto podía notar más vitalidad que sobre el pecho de Sasuke, su corazón latía muy lentamente, terriblemente débil y al borde de la muerte; Naruto estaba en mejores condiciones.

Trató de bloquear su mente lo más que pudo a la desesperación que le estrangulaba la garganta queriendo dejar salir el llanto. Se había obligado a permanecer quieta recuperando su Chakra lo antes posible concentrándose, la condenada guerra y el abrir portales junto a Obito había agotado sus reservas de Chakra pudiendo mantenerse en pie a duras penas. Ahora podía invocar a Katsuyu, pero antes tenía que estabilizar a los dos, estaban en estado tan débil que no serviría de nada regenerar las heridas sí morían en el proceso...pero Sasuke.

- Es suficiente…- Escuchó la voz del moreno que la sobresaltó.

- Sasuke-kun, tienes que ahorrar energías- Trató de no mirarle.

- Reserva las tuyas para Naruto.- Aquello hizo que la pelirosa le mirara- Él tiene un sueño que cumplir, convertirse en Hokage…

- Oe! Sasuke-teme!- No tardó en gruñir el rubio- ¿aún me vienes con toda esa mierda? Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no pienso convertirme en Hokage si no consigo que…-

- Ya lo has hecho…- le interrumpió dejando mudo a los otros dos, Uchiha se limitó a mirar el cielo y sonreír. Los dos sabía que con esa afirmación significaba que ya no vagaba en las sombras de la oscuridad- Así que ocúpate de él Sakura. Aún tiene mucho que hacer….ocupate de devolverle el brazo.

- ¡Sasuke -kun... Yo!- La rosada no pudo contenerse más y se inclinó levemente hacia el moreno, pero una mano se posó en su hombro, era la de kakashi.

- Ocúpate de Naruto, Sakura, yo me encargare de Sasuke…- Anunció el adulto.-

- Kakashi sensei…- murmuró la muchacha mirándole con los ojos vidriosos.

- Como ya os dije, no voy a dejar que nadie de los míos muera…- Sonrió cerrando los ojos en una mueca amable.

- Pero…- desvió la mirada a Sasuke sintiendo su debilidad. El agarre del hombro se apretó levemente.

- Déjamelo a mí ...no le dejaré morir, te doy mi palabra -

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir angustia al mirar al moreno tan cerca del umbral de la muerte y ella no podía hacer nada, le arrancaba una parte de su alma ver como sus dos amigos estaban sin brazos, mientras la vida de ambos escapaba por la tan horrible herida. Apretó los ojos con fuerza conteniendo las lágrimas. Finalmente apartó la mano del pecho del Uchiha para centrarse en naruto dándole la espalda al moreno

Kakashi no perdió un segundo y de sus bolsillos sacó su equipo de primeros auxilios al lado del moreno, saco bendajes desinfectante y todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Mientras Sakura Invocó a Katsuyu que rápidamente se puso a trabajar en la regeneración del brazo de Naruto, al tiempo que Sakura introducía su Chakra para mantener estable al alocado rubio, este no dejaba de mirar al moreno mientras este se retorcía de dolor por los cuidados de Kakashi; el método tradicional que eran infinitamente más doloroso.

- ¡Aguanta Sasuke, ya casi esta! - le animo el adulto mientras él apretaba los dientes con fuerza tratando de aguantar el horrible dolor de Kakashi sellando sus venas y arterias una a una para que dejara de sangrar.

- ¡Oi!¡ Como se te ocurra morir! Te traeré a patadas del otro mundo ¡¿me oyes?!- Los gritos de Naruto se escucharon con claridad y energías renovadas.

Sasuke rió de forma floja entre jadeo y jadeo de dolor haciéndole gracia que aún en esa situación se sintiera capaz de hacerle exigencias, como si fuera algo que pudiera controlar por voluntad propia.

- Callate...eres demasiado ruidoso…-jadeó cuando Kakashi finalmente terminó con la tortura secándose el sudor de la frente.

Todo se fundió en negro para el Uchiha y lentamente cerró los párpados sintiendo su cuerpo pesar como nunca.

- ¡Sasuke!

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Llegó a escuchar los gritos agónicos de sus dos compañeros, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya no tenía control sobre sí mismo. Ya había aguantado suficiente, era momento de descansar.

.

.

.

.

- Mah, Mah, tranquilizaros...ha perdido sólo la consciencia…- miró a los otros dos.

Naruto en su exaltación se había levantado quedándose sentado con las babosas pegadas en su brazo. Sakura suspiró aliviada al ver como el pecho del Uchiha subía y bajaba pausadamente. No dudó en darle una buena colleja al rubio por levantarse de aquella manera abriendo algunas de las heridas que había conseguido cerrarle.

- Eres cruel Sakura Chan...estoy convaleciente y aún me atizas…- musitó con un gran puchero y lagrimones en los ojos.

- ¡Cállate Baka-Naruto!- rebuznó - Ahora túmbate para que te cure ¿vale?- Habló más calmada arrepintiéndose de haber actuado tan compulsivamente, Naruto estaba realmente grave.

Kakashi se limitó a sonreír derrotado, pero sonrió al ver a sus 3 chiquillos al fin juntos de nuevo, en pésimas condiciones, pero eran sus tres chiquillos y por ellos haría lo que fuera.

"Obito, me convertiré en Hokage y protegeré a estos niños, se que Naruto seguirá tus pasos y conseguirá el mundo de paz que tanto deseabas"

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente sintiéndose cegado por la abundante luz

"Estoy... ¿muerto…?"

Poco a poco la vista fue adaptándose encontrando un techo de lona blanca y el dolor de su cuerpo le hizo dudar que estuviera muerto, se suponía que estar muerto no era así de doloroso. Miró a su alrededor viendo instrumental de curación, vendajes y otras herramientas, palanganas con agua y productos esterilizantes. Un mechón de su pelo le molestó haciéndole cosquillas y se lo apartó. En su acción se detuvo observando su brazo izquierdo, no estaba, no había sido un sueño o un genjutsu.

- Sakura enseguida que terminó con Naruto insistió en ponerse contigo...- era la voz de Kakashi, se giró para encararle- acabó al borde de la extenuación pero no fue capaz de hacerlo...

El moreno abrió y cerró la mano que le quedaba sintiendo funcionar todo perfectamente. Tenía sensibilidad y poca fuerza como si nunca hubiera sido entrenado, pero eso era lo de menos. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor cerciorándose que estaba solo.

- ¿Dónde esta Naruto?- quiso saber al instante.

- Hay que ver, no me escuchas ¿verdad?- suspiró resignado el adulto. - La guerra ha terminado pero aún hay muchos heridos que atender...Ya conoces la recuperación de Naruto, no podía estar quieto esperando a que despertaras y ha ido a echar una mano...Será un buen Hokage…

Uchiha permaneció en silencio apretando las sábanas con la mano que aun le quedaba, se sentía raro al verse solo una de ellas aunque podía casi sentir la otra acompañando a la que aun conservaba.

- Yo aun no he renegado de ser Hokage…-

- ¿Hablas en serio?- le miró el adulto - mah- le quitó importancia- los dos aún sois demasiado jóvenes..así que hasta que estéis preparados y ajusteis las cuentas me encargaré yo de Konoha…- se acercó hasta su alumno que aún no apartaba la vista de su recuperada mano.

- Quería pagar por mis pecado con mi cuerpo, esta bien así…- Todo quedó en silencio por un momento hasta que el adulto decidió intervenir.

- Hazlo, Sasuke…- El moreno le miró si entender- Ponte al servicio de los demás y redimite de tus pecados...Si realmente te sientes culpable con todo lo que ha pasado solo lo lograras vivo

- Si...algo parecido me dijo él…- recordó el Uchiha apartando la mirada.

- Para Naruto tu eres importante, Sasuke; se que no te desea ningún mal y si se lo pides el te ayudaría.

- ¡No quiero su ayuda!- ladró enseguida.

- No he dicho que se la pidas, pero sí que él estaría dispuesto a dártela…- explicó pacientemente el adulto sin apartarle la mirada al que fue su tan preciado discípulo.

- Lo se…-

.

.

.

..

.

Habían pasado semanas desde su completa recuperación permaneció en Konoha sin sentir verdaderas ataduras, todo había cambiado el barrio Uchiha había desaparecido, pero sabía que la gente lo perdió todo con Pain y luego la guerra. Él también tendría que empezar de cero.

Se pasó los días enteros meditando y deambulando por las calles sin hacer nada, como un fantasma que necesitaba alimentarse. simplemente pensando en lo que hizo y que podría hacer, hacía años que no miraba hacia el futuro y ahora le parecía una tarea ardua e imposible. Evadía en lo posible a todos, solo dejaba que Naruto se acercara a él...no hacía más que tonterías y hablar de chorradas, pero aunque no era lo que necesitaba, hacía menos tortuosa su estancia en Konoha. Hasta que finalmente tomó una decisión; se preparó y se encontró en las puertas de Konoha.

-¿Esta todo listo?-

- Sí.

- Eres un borde Sasuke, mira que no avisarnos que te ibas hoy.

- No hay necesidad de hacer un drama de todo esto…- suspiró con la mano en el bolsillo.

Sin que se lo esperara Naruto le sujetó del cuello atrayendole hacia él recibiendo una mala mirada por parte del moreno. A naruto no le importó en lo más mínimo y sonrió ampliamente. Sakura no pudo evitar la tentación y se añadió abrazando al Uchiha por la cintura dejando reposar la cabeza en su pecho. Sasuke simplemente se resignó y suspiró mirando el cielo despejado. No pararon de decir y dar consejos y el moreno respondió a todo que sí. Finalmente se quedaron en silencio pero no le soltaron,

- ¡Vale ya!…- gruño sacudiendose a los dos- por eso mismo no os he dicho nada.

- No nos gustan las despedidas teme, además, no sabremos cuando volveras…

- Detesto las despedidas largas.

Aquello dejó a los dos en silencio cuando Sasuke se cargó la bolsa al hombro.

- Nos volveremos a ver…- sonrió el rubio mirándole con decisión,

- Sí, tú y yo aún tenemos algo pendiente, sonrió con superioridad el moreno recibió como respuesta una mirada confiada por parte del rubio.

- Ten cuidado Sasuke-kun…- dijo con suavidad la pelirosa.

Sasuke asintió una última vez antes de girar sobre sus talones y alejarse; los dos jóvenes permanecieron en la puerta mirando como su amigo se alejaba en un viaje del que ninguno sabía cuánto duraría.

- No mira hacia atrás…- observó Sakura, algo apenada.

- Eso es bueno…- la voz de kakashi sobresaltó a los dos jóvenes demasiado centrados en las acciones del moreno - Eso significa que Sasuke ha dejado de mirar al pasado para … -levantó la vista hasta su ex-alumno - mirar a un futuro.

La rosada y el rubio sonrieron con complicidad volviendo a mirar por última vez la espalda del Uchiha donde su símbolo de clan había desaparecido.

- Es hora de volver- anunció Haruno.

Los tres volvieron a la aldea cuando la figura del Uchiha aún no se había perdido en el horizonte.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p>¡¿Qué os ha parecido!? Espero vuestras opiniones personales! Yo personalmente pienso que el Manga ha terminado en el 698. Para mi las confesiones que se han hecho Naruto y Sasuke son de AMOR y de nada más esos sentimientos solo se pueden tener para la persona que uno ama. la amistad también y lo defiendo, pero entre Naruto y Sasuke hay una amistad tan intensa que roza el convertirse en amantes. Es el último aporte SNS para el fandom a sabiendas que tendrá que cerrar la serie con alguna pareja Hetero.<p>

No tengo nada en contra de las parejas hetero. Mis favoritas son en SasuSaku y el Narusaku. No me convence para nada el NaruHina... pero se que va terminar así desde hace muchísimo tiempo… ¡Pero la vida es así! en el Shonen el prota se queda con la de los pechos grandes! YEY! lo peor de todo es que me gustaba el NaruHina hasta la muerte de Neji...es una verdadera lástima...preferiría ser feliz como antes de que eso pasara ;A;

Aquí os dejo con mi desesperación! Gracias Kishimoto por haberme dado esta gran serie! ;A; espero que con los años reconciliarme con Hinata y disfrutar del final T_T


End file.
